


Omega Bliss

by HeadRubEnthusiast



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gerard, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Frank, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Frank, Sub!Frank, frank has tits but it’s not weird I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/pseuds/HeadRubEnthusiast
Summary: The omega rolls his eyes but can't blame him. Gerard is much older than Frank, a good ten years. While this is nothing considering the long lifespan of a wolf blood, the end of prime mating age for a high ranking alpha like Gerard is rearing it's ugly head. He met Frank a little late in the game, as most pairs bond when omegas hit their first heat around sixteen. All of Gerard's litter mates already had their own packs by now, and Frank feels his shame and anger second hand.





	Omega Bliss

Gerard sighs, tipping his head back to allow Frank's face to fit in his shoulder, the tip of his little button nose pokes at the older's neck as he scents him. Gerard shifts, being careful of their connection, and hooks an arm around the small of Frank's back. The other hand discreetly rubs his soft middle, Frank's usually toned stomach pouching slightly where Gerard's seed nestled inside him. 

"You can't just will a pup into place," Frank murmurs. His hair sticks to the back of his neck and his rosy cheeks, his heat trying its best to stay with him. 

"Well I've done everything else in my power to plant a little me in you," Gerard mumbles, shifting his hips to tug on his knot inside Frank to punctuate his sentence. 

The omega rolls his eyes but can't blame him. Gerard is much older than Frank, a good ten years. While this is nothing considering the long lifespan of a wolf blood, the end of prime mating age for a high ranking alpha like Gerard is rearing it's ugly head. He met Frank a little late in the game, as most pairs bond when omegas hit their first heat around sixteen. All of Gerard's litter mates already had their own packs by now, and Frank feels his shame and anger second hand.  

"It'll come," Frank whispers, one of his tattooed hands reach up to rub down Gerard's sex hair, the thirty year old's rage disappearing under the loving touch. 

 

Frank lurches over the toilet again, every exhale coming out in a painful whimper as his stomach knots itself into a thick net. Gerard croons, raking his hair back. The streetlights outside shine through their shuttered window and cast little bars of yellow onto the pair's hunched forms in the darkness. Frank sits back, collapsing into Gerard's chest while he flushes the toilet and stands. He picks Frank up off the ground, gliding back into their room and laying him across the end of the bed. 

Frank spreads out on his back, his gasps slowing into little puffs that push his fringe off his face and into the air in a rhythmic motion. Gerard checks him for a temperature, placing his own cheek against Frank's. 

"You smell weird."

"Sick." Franks tone is flat. 

"I'll call the office."

 

Frank rubs his eyes behind his glasses. They weren't real, just some blue blocking lenses Gerard got him as a office-warming gift. They were supposed to keep his eyes from straining as he worked at his computer, but they weren't doing their job at the moment. 

Gerard speaks softly into the phone, the receiver smushed between his shoulder and cheek. He spins in his chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Frank doesn't really need this job, being Gerard's assistant that is. There are probably hundreds of omegas more outfitted for the role, eager to snag hot powerful alpha Gerard Way. He refused to just sit in their condo at home with the dog though and Gerard wouldn't let him just prowl the streets. So here he was. 

Grabbing an Mini Oreo out of its bag, Frank goes back to typing, his pinky hitting the tab key to hell as he fills out a specifically tedious assignment. Gerard makes his way around again, the phone base in his lap and the receiver now in cradled loosely in between his fingers, arm spilling over his arm rest. He must be on hold. 

His gaze lands on Frank, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his boy snacking on something as unhealthy as Oreos. He shrugs it off though, nothing inherently wrong going on. 

 

"I'm getting fat."

Frank stares down at the scale that came with the condo, his small frame echoed in the mirrored wall across from him. He looks up into it, poking at his newly softened cheeks. 

Gerard looks up from whatever he's doing, a towel wrapped around his waist. He gazes at Frank from the mirror over their sink and into the one the younger is in front of. 

"Good. You're a twig, sugar, a real twig." 

Frank's rolls his eyes, his stomach jumping slightly at Gerard's hard stare when he catches the action. When they met, Frank had been doing music full time, touring with Pencey and living on little to nothing. His boys were happy to see him finally pick up an alpha, knowing he'd be kissing his financial troubles, and van living, goodbye. 

"Yeah but at least I had a jawline," he mutters, prodding at his neck. 

"Yeah but now these are omega hips," Gerard whispers. His naked front hits Frank's clothed back, strong arms wrapping around his middle. "Baby carriers," his hands spread up to Frank's chest, "Milk makers." 

"Weight Watchers," Frank whispers in a mocking tone, yelping at the nip Gerard gives his ear lobe. 

 

Sweet Pea yawns, curled in a tight ball on Frank's tummy. The light from the TV is the only one in the room, casting a mottled blue glow over Frank and her body. He deflates into the couch crease, inky black hair obscuring his heavy eyes. It's nine and he's already out for the night, a stomach full of takeout and limbs of lead.

Gerard clicks the kitchen light off and strolls into the den. He smiles at the sight of Frank from his position in the doorway, eyes skipping over his form, freezing, and starting from his head again. From where Gerard is and in the light of the television, Frank looks round with pups. It's Sweet Pea's form though, and the bad lighting. The alpha's boner doesn't listen to reason, images of a heavily pregnant Frank flashing across his mind. 

Gerard shivers. 

 

Frank sighs, raiding Gerard's closet for that one Long Beach hoodie he loves. He tucks the navy material into itself when he finds it, packing it into place in its rightful position. 

The bedroom is a mess, the hamper knocked over and its contents spilling out. The closet door is open and some of Gerard's ties lay out on the carpeted floor. 

Frank hums to himself, sitting in the bed and kicking the blankets up in the air until they fall just right. His hand rests on his stomach contently as he starts up a movie on his phone. Sweet Pea jumps onto the high bed, curling against the back of Frank's bent knees. 

Gerard comes home to find him asleep, curled up in a pile of dirty clothes and food wrappers. The older chalks it up to Frank's next scheduled heat, going down the hall to sleep in the guest bedroom. He wouldn't dare touch Frank's nest without asking first. 

 

"Wat-er you doin in here," Frank mumbles, one of their bed sheets trailing behind his form like a cape. Gerard blinks the sleep out of his eyes, looking towards the clock. They have to wake up for work in four hours. The guest room bedsheets feel foreign to him. 

"I didn't want to touch your nest." Frank is already burrowing into his side under the covers, swimming in his one of Gerard's old hoodies. 

"What nest?" Frank murmurs. He plasters himself to Gerard's side and slips his freezing hands around the alphas middle to warm. His eyes are closed already, so he can't see Gerard's confused face. 

"Well since I figured your heat's due like next week, that pile of shit on our bed was like a nest. Sure, you usually wouldn't bring food in..."

Gerard's ramble falls on deaf ears, Frank already starting to snore. 

 

Gerard hurriedly unlocks the door, slamming it closed behind him and doing every lock twice. A plastic bag from the nearest drug store slams against his thigh as he zooms up the stairs, stopping to tip toe just outside their bedroom door. He presses his ear to the door, listening for Frank's whines. 

Snores. 

Gerard's eyebrows meet his lashes as he creeps into the room, Frank's sleeping form on his side of the bed.

Dropping the shopping bag at the door, Gerard grumbles. The room isn't particularly hot and Frank isn't a whimpering mess in the middle of it. His skin isn't even flushed! Gerard can hear his cock whining from where he stands. 

The door slams behind Gerard, his angsty footsteps echoing down the hall. 

 

"What?" Frank asks, grabbing Gerard's comic out of his hands and placing dinner in front of him in its place. Lasagna. Gerard waits until the other serves himself and sits down across from him to answer. 

"You missed your heat," he sighs, swirling his wine in its glass. 

"Omegas miss their heats all the time." Frank shrugs, digging into his dinner. "You're just mad you got cock blocked by Mother Nature." 

"Not true," Gerard tried to keep his tone harsh but he's smiling. "You like, smell off too. I'm a worried mate."

Frank raises an eyebrow, unbelieving.

 

It's thanksgiving at the Way house. Little pups run about, jumping over each other and making action sounds while pointing their little pudgy finger guns. Gerard and some of his younger brothers sit on the couch, the others sprinkled around the house. Omegas set up shop in the kitchen, cooking that nights dinner over wine. Frank washes his hands after putting his assigned dish in the oven, slipping out into the adjoining den. 

"They're never going to fucking make it to the damn Super Bowl." A Giants game plays on the tv. 

"Hey you." Frank leans over the couch's back to kiss Gerard on his black mess of hair. He hums, tipping his head back to give Frank a Spider-Man kiss. 

"Ey Frankie," Mikey reaches up to mess up Frank's hair, his other arm around his daughter, who sleeps on his chest. 

"Ooo look at you two." Frank walks around the couch, leaning down closer to get a good look at her. 

Gerard turns to the tv awkwardly, eyes seeing through it. 

 

"Gee baby can I get some help in here!" Frank busies himself with the napkin rings. 

Gerard groans from the other room, his brothers chuckling. 

"Gerard WAY!" Donna calls from her cutting board, hands poised over some green beans. 

Gerard slips into the busy room, everyone chuckling. Frank doesn't look up from his apple tart, sliding another tray across the marble counter with a screech. 

"Rolls?" Perfectly crafted dollops of sticky yeast perfection line the tin pan, glazed with egg wash and shinny in the bright lights of the kitchen. 

"Mhm, in the one set to 350." Frank waves in a general direction of the oven. 

Gerard hums and picks up the tray, opening the pre-heated oven. Every person in the room ceases their work as he closes it again, twenty pairs of eyes on him. 

"...what?" 

"You put the buns in the oven, babe." Frank picks up a raw apple slice and pops it in his mouth. He leans against the counter and tries not to laugh at Gerard's blank face. 

"....yeah?" Gerard doesn't get it. A few giggle. 

"Buns," Frank starts, still chewing, "...oven." He subtly pats his stomach, smirking as he watches Gerard's eyes light up. The alpha surges forward, giggling as he wraps both arms around him, lifting Frank off his feet. 

 

Frank hums, dipping two fingers into his tub of lotion and plopping a creamy blob onto his stomach. He's about eight weeks along, barley showing. He rubs the lotion in, humming to himself as it warms against his skin. 

"What are you doing on the floor?" Gerard murmurs. His socked feet come into Frank's peripheral view. Frank smiles as a hand cards through his hair lovingly, he leans his head against Gerard's leg.   

"Rubbin some lotion on the tum," he murmurs, screwing the lid back onto it's pot and looking at the two of them in the floor length mirror on the bedroom wall. 

Frank sits on a plush carpet, his shirt hiked out under his pecks to show lotion-sticky tan skin beneath. Gerard meets his gaze in their reflection. 

"I signed us up for pregnancy classes."

"Noooooooo."

 

"Feel your babies inside, daddies. Say hi!" The instructor is a enthusiastic young beta probably fresh from med school. She pretends to rub the air where her own pregnant belly would be, Frank feeling Gerard try to copy the motions. 

"Never rub straight up. I'll puke," he whispers to Gerard, adjusting the alpha's hands. He nods against Frank's shoulder, legs entrapping his own where they sit on the floor. Frank's just dipping into his second trimester, and, to put it bluntly, it's been a real cunt. 

The other couples around them giggle and laugh. Frank's just tired. This is the fifth class they've attended, and at this point he just wants to sleep. He's the only male omega in the group, and he's been getting a multitude of questions about it that he's really not in the mood to answer. 

Gerard's enjoying this though, which makes it kinda worth it he guesses. He's happy to rub and feel and connect with Frank's stomach for even more than the hour a week they attend the class. And he does. The upside is only now he can do it in front of other people like he's a kid showing off their new toy. Frank thinks it's rather adorable how proud he is. 

 

"Ooo look at that waddle you've got now." Gerard chucks his comic down to throw the sheets back for Frank to tuck and roll into. He grumbles, finding a good position before he gives Gerard the okay to curl around him. 

"I'm a whale." 

"I love whales. Fav animal."

"You did not just say 'fav' out loud, and that has never come up in conversation." Frank reaches an arm out of the tangle of Gerard's limbs blindly for the book on his nightstand. 

"I've just decided whales are my favorite animal. Graceful and strong and big and majestic."

"And big," Frank repeats Gerard as he works to put on his glasses. His tattooed fingers pinch the thick book's many pages and breeze through them until they stop on a dog eared page. 

"Why can't you just accept that I find you attractive like this?"

"Like this?!" Frank drops his book back into his lap. "I look like I've eaten a family." 

Gerard rests a hand on Frank's bump and leans in, slow enough that he doesn't just head butt Frank since they're already so close. Their foreheads touch and the younger lets out a breath. Gerard connects their lips softly, eyes slipping closed. Frank freezes for a moment, lips unmoving against Gerard's. Then, he's sliding out of the bed and walking out of their room into the guest bedroom. Gerard sighs, listening to the door slam down the hall, eyes still closed. 

 

Gerard sifts through take out menus at the kitchen island, stopping when he comes to the local Thai joint. The picture of noodles on the front cover cries out to him. He opens the pamphlet as Frank waddles in. 

He's just woken up from a nap. One tattooed hand perched on his bump, he yanks open the fridge and sifts through. Gerard watches him, mouth slightly parted and Thai long forgotten. Frank settles on the cottage cheese in the back, his name messily scrawled on the plastic lid in sharpie. He grabs a carton of strawberries as well, the refrigerator door closing with a quiet thud. 

"What?" Frank freezes under Gerard's gaze. His hair is a mess on top of his head. Recently, Frank has been having hot or cold flashes. It must have been a hot flash this afternoon, as he's traded in his sweater for a thin white shirt. 

"Nothing," Gerard mutters. The shirt hugs his bump, not stretchy enough to encapsulate it, for Frank's happy trail peeks out between the end of the cotton and his sweats.

"It's not nothing." Frank hugs the cottage cheese to himself, embarrassed. 

Gerard's eyes trail up to his chest. Frank's pecs push against his shirt, just starting to swell into breasts to prepare for hungry mouths. 

"Gerard."

The alpha blinks, staring through Frank as he imagines his mate spread out on their bed. Gerard would hand feed him strawberries and cottage cheese, letting Frank just rest. He's been so busy lately, having Gerard's pups. Gerard is so grateful. He'd bring Frank tea and cookies, he'd fluff the pillows in Frank's birthing nest, he'd cradle him when his contractions start. 

Frank growls softly, leaning over the kitchen island to start snapping his fingers in front of Gerard's face. It's wide enough he has to lean over the counter to be close, his chest pressing against the granite. 

Gerard hums in response, eyes locked on Frank's tiny breasts as they squish against the counter. He's back in their nest, Frank underneath him, strawberries and cottage cheese. He'd provide for Frank. He'd feed him and make sure he's comfortable. Frank would be so grateful, he'd let Gerard take off his shirt and kiss all around his plump middle. Gerard would go higher, nose at his omega's soft teats. He'd lick over a soft nipple, take one in his mouth and suckle, warm m-

"Gerard!" Frank taps Gerard on the head with the rolled up menu, the alpha jumping. 

"I know I'm getting fat, you don't have to stare though."

"You're not getting fat."

"Sure," Frank pads out of the kitchen, food in hand. His voice gets quieter with distance, the stairs creaking. "Don't order Thai. Too much sodium for my pup. We want Italain." 

 

Gerard sets the table, back turned to Frank, who riffles through the takeout bag for garlic bread. Gerard can hear the bag crinkle from where he stands across the kitchen. 

Frank waddles over, his t shirt swapped out for one of Gerard's old sweat shirts from college. The two of them work in silence to open each dish and serve themselves, Gerard chucking the bag before they both sit down. 

"Did you bring the parmesan?" Gerard grabs the cheese moat, passing it over the small table. They eat in silence. 

"Did you ever get back in touch with Stanford before you went on maternity leave?" Gerard cuts through his chicken, strings of mozzarella clinging to his knife. 

"Yeah, they closed." Gerard hums, curling his fingers around Frank's hand. The room is dark. When the realtor told Gerard the place had mood lighting when he bought the lease, he laughed. He had accepted back then he'd just never find someone. Now that he had Frank, he was grateful for the romantic and hazy glow the kitchen took on. 

Frank washes the dishes and Gerard towels them off after dinner, china clinking as he stacks them back into the cupboard. The younger turns the sink off and peels his gloves from his hands. Without the white noise of the water thudding against the bottom of the sink, the room is too quiet. 

"Hey," Gerard whispers, wrapping his arms around Frank's shoulders and kissing him on the forehead. He does it from the side, the bump too big for a proper hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, alpha." Frank tips his head back, giggling softly as Gerard rubs the tips of their noses together. He reaches up for the back of Gerard's head, pushing him down into a soft kiss. The angle is awkward so they don't get far, simple pecks. 

Frank pulls Gerard into the den, pushing him into the couch so he can fit himself between the back of it and Gerard's body, shoulders horizontal but hips angled so he can both touch his hip to Gerard's and support the pup. Gerard rubs the bump as he shuffles through channels. He circles through all the good ones twice before settling on a romance movie he vaguely remembers being in the theaters a couple years ago. 

Onscreen, an alpha male and omega female giggle over a candle lit dinner. The scene cuts to the male pushing the woman onto the bed playfully, the girl pulling her shirt off to show her lace bra. Gerard's hand stops moving on Frank's stomach as he watches, Frank whining softly until he starts up again. 

The omega on screen moans as the alpha assumably thrusts into her, their hips obscured by a sheet. The man leans down to her, the camera getting a nice overhead shot as he sucks love bites into her breasts, the actress moaning. 

"She's so nasally," Frank whispers. Gerard refrains from telling him he sounds the same. He imagines Frank in bed beneath him, his dark hair plastered to his forehead from sweat. His thighs would lock around Gerard's, pudgy from the baby weight he's put on. Gerard would knot him so good, fill him with his seed. Frank would never be empty again, constantly carrying, always home and sated in his nest. Constantly full of sweet m—

"Are you kidding me?"

Gerard looks at Frank, whose eyes are cast down. 

"Oh," he deadpans. Without the restriction of underwear or jeans, his cock tents his sweatpants. 

"You're seriously turned on by this shit?" Frank's question is punctuated by the sounds of the tv, the actress screaming in pleasure while she cums. His dick throbs. 

"Well I um..." Gerard doesn't have words. Frank's body is too warm against his, soft and supple. A tan hand rubs lightly over the bulge in his pants, Gerard's hips kicking. "Can I fuck you?"

"I'm not what you want."

"That's a lie." Frank sighs, leaning up on his elbow so he can look straight at Gerard. He searches his eyes. 

"No it's not and you know it." Frank leans forward slowly to kiss his mate. Gerard waits a moment to continue, unsure. 

"You haven't gone all soft on me have you?"   
Frank whispers after he pulls back, he's so close that his lips brush Gerard's as he speaks. 

"No." Gerard kisses him back and slides his legs off the couch as he tries to migrate them upstairs. Frank breaks the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerard's shoulders as he's pulled up from the couch. They fumble all the way upstairs. 

Frank bats at the bedroom door blindly behind him and Gerard pushes him against it just as it clicks shut. 

Gerard's fingers hook into the flesh at the back of Frank's thighs as he hoists him up, the younger grappling his legs around Gerard's hips. Gerard leans sideways, careful of the bump as he slots his upper body against Frank's. Their erections brush through their sweats and Frank whimpers.

Frank's legs start to slide down Gerard's sides. Gerard keeps him up against the door as he trails kisses down Frank's neck. 

"Gee, the bed." 

Gerard's hair tickles Frank's neck as he nods. He bites down, the younger's head thudding against the door he's against. Gerard hooks his arm around Frank's back and under his thighs, flipping his upper body against him. 

Frank hums as he's dropped softly onto the bed. Gerard smiles down at him, hands running up his thighs and tugging down at his sweat pants. He quickly helps Frank curl his upper body to yank his sweat shirt off. 

Gerard sits back on his heels, looking down before him. He pulls his shirt of his head and drops it off the side of the bed. Frank hums, his leg curling up to rub his calf against Gerard's side. He catches it under his arm, stopping the motion. 

Frank's eyes smile, but his lips pout. They're red and puffy from Gerard's kisses, a flush starting at his cheeks and spreading down to his chest. His little cock curls up against his pregnant stomach, weeping precum. 

"Alpha," his whispers, voice heady. 

Gerard pushes Frank towards the top of the bed before leaning down back over him. Both his hands fall on either side of Frank's head, Gerard's weight pushing into the mattress. 

"I missed you," he says, one hand coming off of the bed to card through Frank's hair. The younger wraps small hands around the back of Gerard's neck, rubbing across his shoulders and around to his strong chest. Frank pulls him down for a soft kiss. 

"I know."

Gerard deepens the kiss, one arm reaching down to pull his cock out of the waistband of his sweats. Frank passes him a bottle of lube from their nightstand, the cap coming undone with a familiar click. 

As lathers his fingers, Frank closes the nightstand drawer and scoots down. His arms wrap back around Gerard's shoulders, legs around the back of his thighs. 

"Not a virgin, ya know," Frank mumbles as Gerard slips a single long finger into his hole. Gerard shushes him with a kiss on the forehead, Frank watching his alpha's cock bob obscenely against his stomach. 

Gerard watches Frank's face for pain as he slips in another finger. When all he reads across the younger's face is impatience, he slips a third finger in and curls it against Frank's prostate. His hole clenches around Gerard, some of the omega's own sweet slick leaking into Gerard's hand as his omega purrs. 

Gerard walks his knees up with bed, a hand coming to rest on Frank's lower back. He angles Frank's hips up with his hand not inside of him, sliding his dick in its place after pulling his fingers out. It's nothing new but Frank shivers anyway. The alpha, careful not to move his waist too much, brings one arm under Frank's left shoulder to cradle where his head meets his neck. The other arm reaches up to grab onto their headboard. He can't curl around Frank as close as he wants because of his belly, but this is enough for now. 

Gerard stays still for another moment, waiting for Frank to start whining in need before he starts up. The omega's whimpers cut off into a strangled cry, their hips slapping as Gerard sets a brutal rhythm.

Frank scratches at Gerard's shoulders, Gerard's hand sliding from beneath his neck to grab the headboard. Frank arches up as much as he can, little cock weeping. The headboard groans as Gerard leans all his weight on it. 

The omega's mouth falls open, his keens catching as Gerard starts to blunder his prostate with the new angle. Drool collects in his mouth, making their kiss messy when he reaches up to Gerard over him. 

Gerard's abs burn but he can't stop chasing his orgasm. Frank is warm and soft against him, clammy palms cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Gerard grunts, allowing Frank to mouth at his jaw when he can't find the brain power to kiss back properly. He drops an arm to brace his forearm on the bed. His face becomes taunt, groaning lowly as his knot starts to catch. 

Frank drops his head back from Gerard's neck, panting softly as Gerard's pace slows. The alpha makes some big thrusts up to seat himself as far in Frank as possible, Frank's legs up in the air. He looks at the wall behind the bed as his knot fills inside Frank, his stare intense and focused. The mates pant together, chests heavy. 

His hips splayed out as far as possible so Gerard can crowd him, Frank waits patiently, his own erection still throbbing painfully. He groans as Gerard grinds as much as he can inside of him before he finally comes. 

Gerard's face relaxes, head ducking down to kiss at Frank's neck in appreciation. The other chokes, tipping his head back as hot seed pumps down into him, arms dead at his sides. 

Stuffed and hard, Frank can only curl his upper body against Gerard's chest as a calloused hand makes quick work of his erection. His whines raise in pitch as he finally comes, back arching. His eyes roll back and flutter shut as his upper body drops back down. 

Gerard watches him, his knot keeping his release trapped inside Frank. He kisses at the pliant body below him, nipping at the tops of Frank's breasts. The omega whimpers, Gerard's wet mouth enveloping a teat, tongue like velvet as Gerard suckles softly. 

Leaving one puffy and slick, he kisses across Frank's chest and takes the other into his mouth. Frank hums lightly, eyes still closed. 

Gerard's eyes shock open as warm milk leaks out into his mouth, trickling down his throat. He suckles again and Frank doesn't even seem to notice, only cracking an eye open when Gerard's dick twitches, still buried inside him. 

"Gee?" Frank's voice is soft and sleepy. 

Gerard lets go and looks up at us mate, embarrassed. Milk beads on Frank's nipple and slides down the swell of his small breast. He doesn’t even seem to notice. 

"I'm thirsty," he mutters, arms wrapping loosely around Gerard's neck. He closes his eyes again. 

Gerard flattens his tongue and swipes over Franks nipple one last time, watching it shrink into itself against the room's air. 

 

"Gerard this is your fucking fault," Frank mutters, the front of his shirt wet. He'd been leaking for the past week, all starting after Gerard had fucked him that weekend. 

"The pregnancy book says it's normal," Gerard says, yelping as Frank rips off the towel his has around his waist. Frank waddles as quick as he can out of the bathroom and into their room, the floor spotless but the bed a mess of clothes. 

"Hey!" Frank giggles to himself, rubbing the towel against his cheek before laying it in the bed. 

Gerard walks in after him, eyeing the nest before he opens his underwear drawer to pull out a pair of briefs. 

"Is it almost ready?" He asks, coming up to hug Frank from behind. The omega shrugs, straightening out some of Gerard's hoodies and a blanket his sister gave him last year. 

"You never know with these things." Frank turns in Gerard's arms. "When are you going to the gym next?" Gerard shrugs. 

"Well next time, I want you to come and dump your clothes in the nest before you shower. You're all sweaty then."

"I know other ways we can get it sweaty..." Frank slaps Gerard on the arm. The door bell rings. 

"Can you get that? I gotta put on pants." Frank nods, walking downstairs and over to the door. He stands on his tippy toes to see through the peephole, smiling when we swings the door open. 

"Hey mommy," Linsey smiles, holding her arms out to give Frank a hug. He hums into it, nuzzling her collarbone as she cards a hand through his hair. 

Linsey was Frank's midwife, and had come to see his birthing nest. This was something normal for omegas who wished to have their children at home. Most did, as at home they were more comfortable. Bonding with a midwife was crucial to a omega and their baby's health. Frank had met Linsey at the stupid pregnancy classes Gerard had signed them up for. It was uncommon for an alpha to work as an obstetrician, but Frank found her protective aura soothing. 

"Hey Lyns," Gerard says as he comes down the stairs. He smiles at Frank, who has attached to her at the hip, scenting her to hell. Gerard shakes Linsey's hand around Frank. 

"Now, are we gonna see the nest or what?" Linsey smiles down at Frank. He giggles back, grabbing her and Gerard's hand to pull them upstairs. 

Gerard stays in the doorway where Frank lets go of his hand, allowing him space. Linsey talks to Frank about his nest, something about the positioning of his hips. Gerard wasn't allowed to touch the nest until the baby was born, which was an odd request considering half of it was made of his belongings. 

 

"Gerard," Frank murmurs, taking his glasses off calmly as he closes his book. Gerard hums, already falling asleep next to Frank. "My water just broke."

Gerard waits a moment, eyes still closed and silent. Then he springs up out of the bed, tearing the guest room sheets off of him as he barrels into the bathroom down the hall. Frank listens to his feet pound on the ground as he grabs the baby bag. He hasn't seen him move this fast in ages. 

Running back into the room, Gerard reaches out for Frank's hands, pulling him from the bed slowly. He bounces on his feet as Frank waddles into their room, the light already on and his baby bag on the ground next to the bed. 

"Make sure you call Linsey," he says softly, a smile on his face. Gerard nods eagerly and goes back into the guest room to find his cellphone. 

Frank holds his stomach as he crawls onto the bed, body heavy. He listens to Gerard talk to Linsey on the phone in the other room, straightening out his nest. 

 

Frank moans in pain, Gerard pushing his hair back and replenishing the cold cloth on top his forehead. Linsey rubs his thigh comfortingly, making small shushing sounds as he prepares to push again. 

"Gerard," Frank mumbles, catching his breath. He reaches a sweaty hand out to Gerard, who holds it in both hands. Frank doesn't follow up, his doe eyes wet. Gerard kisses his knuckles, rubbing Frank's hand across his cheek. He's never felt more useless in his life. 

"Frank you gotta push again," Linsey's voice is strong and authoritative. For a second Frank wishes he'd picked an omega to help him along. Then he opens his eyes, which he doesn't remember closing again. Linsey looks straight into them, eyes hard. He whimpers, nodding softly. His temples throb with pain. 

"One... two... three!"

Frank bears down and screams, his voice cracking. He pants, Gerard crooning softly into the tattooed hand he holds. 

"Okay Frankie, you're almost done."

Frank bears down, face scrunching up. Gerard, keeping one hand in Frank's, rubs up his clenched bicep. 

The wails of a baby fill the room, Frank dropping his head back against the headboard. Gerard looks over for his child but Linsey has the baby on the floor on their makeshift blanket bed. Gerard doesn't think he could follow her if he tried, Frank squeezing the blood out of his fingers. The omega moans in pain, knowing it's not over. Gerard cards a hand through his hair, trying to calm him.  It comes back slicked with sweat. 

Linsey taps Frank's thigh seconds later, checking him over and nodding for him to continue. 

"Couple more and you're done Frankie."

 

"Hey. You did so well," he whispers. Frank nods, eyes closed again. He relaxes only slightly under Gerard's words, his stomach down still riddled and numb with pain. 

"Where's mommy?" Linsey smiles, coming around to Frank. She holds out two bundles. Frank whimpers as Linsey helps him cradle both to his chest. Gerard gasps, standing and curling his upper body down to peer at his pups. 

"It's a boy and girl," Linsey whispers, giving them space. 

"Hello," Frank whispers. Two identical sets of his own doe eyes stare back at him, dazzling blue instead of his deep brown. A little tuff of thin black hair sits on each head. Gerard pulls an arm around to rub delicately at a little button nose, the baby gasping and reaching out two uncoordinated hands to try to snatch it. 

"I love you. So much," Gerard whispers into Frank's damp hair, rubbing his cheek against it. He sits down next to Frank in the bed, curling around him and the twins. 

"I love you too," Frank mumbles. His mouth is unbelievably dry, arms shaking. Gerard's hand cups his elbow, rubbing up his arm. Frank watches his son, Gerard's finger still caught in one's hand. His little lips pout, breathing quick. His baby girl sits quietly, mouth opening and closing. Meeting her eyes with Frank, it's just the sound of their breathing until his face twists into a little red knot a minute later. 

Frank whimpers as his girl wails, his son joining in. 

"Is someone hungry?" Linsey peeks her head in the door. Gerard nods and she glides over. "Not to rush, Frankie, but I've just let Gerard's family in downstairs." She pulls Frank's gown down off his chest, helping him cradle the still screaming infants into a comfortable position in his arms. 

Gerard watches amazed as Linsey helps his pups latch onto each of Frank's teats, the cries ceasing as they start to suckle softly. 

"You should go see them downstairs," Frank whispers. He rubs the hair on his daughter's head soothingly, face transfixed. 

"No, wanna be with you three," Gerard whispers. "They can come see us if you're comfortable after they're fed." Frank nods, shifting slightly forward so Gerard can slip him into his side, leaning back into the embrace happily. 

 

"What a wonderful heir, definitely an alpha. And such a beautiful little girl." Donna smiles the babies where they lay bundled and asleep in Frank's arms. The omega himself rests his head in Gerard's shoulder, exhausted. Gerard shifts so Frank can fit into the cradle of his neck. He whispers as to not disturb him. 

"Well we won't know until he hits puberty," Donna shakes her head at him. The first spawn of every family was always an alpha, as according to conservative superstition. Gerard didn't totally believe in it. But, a part of him that he usually tried to hide away, the part that fantasized about sucking at Frank's teats, roared with pride at the thought. 

"You got names?" Mikey asks from the doorway. He's Gerard's closest sibling, both in age and relationship. 

"No, but Frankie was thinking something like Dimitri and Yara." 

"Smart boy," Gerard father muses, walking in past Mikey. He didn't come out much, Gerard only seeing him at weddings. He had retired after Gerard had taken over the family company. He walks over to the side of the bed, watching Frank's sleeping form. 

"Such a nice breeding bitch you've gotten yourself, Gerard." 

He reaches out, Gerard tensing, to rub the soft patch of hair on his daughter's head. His eyes remain on the omega curled into Gerard's side. Frank stirs at the little hum his Yara makes, his legs numb under the sheets but his arms strong under his children. 

"Good evening, Frank," Gerard's father says. Frank tries his best to smile politely at him, eyes droopy. His hair is a wet mess, muscles loose and breasts full. He makes himself smaller in Gerard's arms. Don's presence is overbearing to him, such a powerful alpha, the head of the family. 

"Hello," Frank says softly. His eyes scream exhaustion. 

The babies in his arms cry once again and Frank hums to them. He looks up at Gerard, the alpha turning to his family and nodding towards the door. They file out.

Frank sighs as Gerard pulls down his scrubs for him, Dimitri latching on as he closes his eyes. The alpha pulls Yara close as well, her needy mouth opening and suckling from Frank’s full breast. Gerard watches the two of them pridefully, turning to Frank and kissing his sweaty temple. The omega doesn’t make a sound, resting his head back into Gerard’s shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been getting this one shot ready FOR AGES. I hope you all like it! There is a criminal lack of omega!frank in the world, so I’m doing my deed for the cause. 
> 
> I hope you all like this! I love writing weird shit like this, and really plan on continuing on a03!


End file.
